Heatwave
}} Heatwave is the 47th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the fortieth episode for Season 6 under the title Under the Sun. Plot Episode starts as Oggy is sunbathing with a lot of sunblock on. The cockroaches too, get their sunblock on, but when they get to Oggy's spot on top of his belly, the shadows behind him block his sun ray view, so he swatted them out, and down the sewer they go. They came back angry, all soaked and wet, and they're preparing to get back at him by making a makeshift basket balloon made of tires. They're planning to make days gloomy, if it's not a storm. Back onto Oggy's sun tan, the cockroaches get their advantage of ruining that. They disguised the makeshift basket balloon with a cloud design and they floated straight above him where the sun is. Seeing that as a nuisance, Oggy simply just transferred to another spot. The cockroaches play with the cloud to get back from their sunbath attempt to cover him, at the second time, Marky made it rain using a watering can, which Oggy used a parasol for that. Another effect, is lightning, which that came from a battery. After Oggy was electrocuted, (Ouch! That's gotta hurt. getting struck by lightning, you need to go to the hospital.) he ran for his life while the the cloud followed him. As he reached the safety of his house, all soaking wet, he tries to find a way to get back outside. First attempt, he tried to run, but was electrocuted again. Second attempt, using a bed on wheels, he successfully outran the cloud, but was hit by a tree! It returns unscathed, with a green apple on his hand. But as the cloud was on the bed's path, he tried to stop, but quickly evaded, and instead went out onto the street, only to get hit by a passing truck! Oggy was then rained on after that crash. Third attempt, is to make a robot that can deflect all the cloud's normal abilities. Rain, hail, and lightning did not help, and the robot revealed a missile that can blow up the cloud! Oggy saw the cockroaches on that cloud with his binoculars, but was quickly amused that they're gone for good. As Oggy went back to sunbathing, there's a hole in their cloud, and they were very disappointed on getting back at him, desperately. And from that cloud came a large cannon that blew him up. Back at the house, the cockroaches were playing at its door with darts, until Oggy, in his bed, now equipped with a helicopter blade, congratulates them. And they laugh at each other as Oggy was going to swat them again! After showing a missile, which was put into the bed, an aerial chase ensues, only Oggy stuffing a bomb in their balloon to retaliate. But each at taking turns inserting different kinds of explosives, which led the drop to Bob's place, and again, almost blowing up the planet, but spewing out fireworks from its explosion. And in its aftermath, before the episode ends in a Heatwave catastrophe, both Oggy, and the cockroaches, are all sent into the hospital, bandaged up. But when they would want to bathe in the sun again, Bob, in bandages too, closed the blinds, knowing that the explosives messed with him too. And this ends with a fight inside the room, with Bob fighting. Gallery IMG_20190721_154429.jpg Drenched and miffed roaches.jpg IMG_0927.PNG IMG_20190721_154439.jpg Under The Sun 3.png Under The Sun 1.png|"Wet Roaches" Under The Sun 2.png|Marky pouring water from a watering can as rain. Under The Sun 4.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)